Some known electronic systems conduct current to resistors in order to dissipate the current. For example, some vehicles include grids having conductive ribbons that receive electric power generated by motors during dynamic or regenerative braking. This electric power is generated by the motors acting to slow or stop movement of the vehicle. The electric power is conducted to the grids in order to be dissipated from dynamic braking systems of the vehicles as heat.
The grids may be formed from one or more series of resistors. These resistors may be implemented in conductive plates that are disposed relatively close together. Over time, the resistors may begin to move relative to each other due to damage to the grid, normal wear and tear, or for other reasons. If the resistors contact each other (e.g., due to vibrations or other movements), an internal electrical short between the resistors may be created. This short can damage the grid, can damage the dynamic braking system, and/or can otherwise negatively impact operation of the vehicle.